Children of the Night
Children of the Night are children that are affected by the moon in a disease called 'Children of the Ni ght'. The penguins are kids and who is affected by it follows the person who sings the music 'come little children'. During the time, the adults (usually penguins with 30 years or more) faint, but they wake up when the music stops. The penguins affected are always penguins with 12 years until 29). Affected Penguins. Here is the list of the affected children: Madeline - Madeline is the leader of the Children that live in Dark Land, where the affected children go. She was the first to be affected by the music so she's the leader, and best friend of the singer of the music, Luna, the Queen of the Dark Land . She is 12. Madeline went to there when she was being torured by Laurence and when Julie was gone. ' '''Paksahara - Paksahara is another penguin affected by the music. She followed Madeline and Blitz during the music and tried to wake her mother. She is 13. ' 'Blitz - Blitz is the main explorer of the Dark forest. The Dark forest is localized on the Dark Land. He's 13. ' 'James - James is the second main explorer of the Dark Forest, and also the bravest. He's like a little brother to Paksahara. He's 12. ' 'Nala - Nala is the copilot of the Darker Drain, their plane. She's fearless. Her partner is Ginna, a purple puffle. ' 'Brown - Brown is the pilot of the Darker Drain. He have as a partner a blue puffle called Peace, witch is strange because he's very athletic. ' 'Julie - Madeline hates to admit, but Julie is one of the Children of the Night. Julie is 12, and was also unhappy. ' Random Facts *Luna always disappear when the clock marks 5:00 am. The Darker Land too. And the children appear on their beds when the Land Disappears. *The Parents faint because the impact of the notes hit their harts and make a cardiac arrest. If they're listening to another music or using headphones, they are not affected. *When Luna choose the children, the children are hit by the moonlight. *The Children of the Night don't count the days like days, they count in moons. Best Quotes of the Children '''Best dialogue: Madeline - If you're going to explore the Dark Forest, I'm going with you! Blitz - You'll die in the first footstep... Madeline - I'm telecinetic. Blitz - You're not! Madeline - YOU'RE NOT! Blitz - I'm not... no, wait! Of Madeline... Madeline - We are the Children of the Night. Of Luna ... Luna - You're not just children, you're the night controllers. The Children of the Night. The History Unknown Penguin - *lighting the cadle in the shadows* I still remember like it was yesterday... It was some moons ago. After He (Herbert, duting the operation Blackout) was defeated, the peace Reigned again. Two penguins reigned duting this time. The two penguins realized that the kids weren't happy, because their land was destroyed. One day, the younger one, sad because of the children, and proposed a new colony, where the children could live during the night and play forever, and reign, being free and grow strong and happy... Madeline - ... The elder one prohibited. The younger one didn't listen. She created the land and made the kids happy, but just the pure and unhappy ones. And here we are, smiling at the memories and when the moonlight appear to us to control it. The controllers of the night and the shadows, we can be unhappy again, but we will forever be... *takes off the cape*... The Children of the Night ''! ''*turns off the candle*.